This disclosure relates to light sources and, in particular modular light sources
Light sources are used for a variety of applications. For example, light sources can be used to cure inks, coatings, adhesives, or the like. However, in some applications, a size of an illuminated substrate can be greater than a size of an emitter. In such circumstances, multiple emitters can be combined together into a larger composite emitter; however, discontinuities can be present in the arrangement, leading to a non-uniform light output over the surface of the composite emitter. In addition some emitters, such as gas-discharge lamps, are only available in particular lengths. Furthermore, such lamps cannot be combined end-to-end without such discontinuities, described above.